


【貂丸】纯情恋花火

by lupicia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupicia/pseuds/lupicia
Summary: 双性转注意⚠️陪酒女⚠️





	【貂丸】纯情恋花火

金道妍从来不觉得在小酒吧工作是什么丢人的事情，各凭本事挣钱吃饭嘛，有的人靠脑子她靠这张脸。直到妈妈桑介绍新人，“新人什么都不懂，你多带一带。”让她第一次产生想钻进地缝躲起来这样的念头。

金色及胸卷发，假睫毛贴得卷翘又浓密，从耳骨到耳垂一溜的耳洞，琥珀色的大直径美瞳让她看起来更具异域风情，指甲上贴满夸张的水钻亮片，碎花雪纺衬衫在胸前开了两颗扣子，下摆收进只勉强盖住大腿根部的百褶裙。说不出什么风格，但这些千奇百怪的搭配汇聚在她身上，又没什么突兀。是会勾引男人的类型，不用像金道妍那样，和秃头啤酒肚中年男人斗智斗勇，才能赚一点酒水提成。

金道妍心中升起危机感，不光是因为她top的地位可能会不保，她怕中本悠子认出她是迟早的事。

好在一个是学生会副会长，一个是足球部经理，除了在同一间教室上课，没有更多的交集。更何况，女大十八变，学生时期只穿基本款，现在由于工作原因，也会花一个小时化妆，从衣柜里找出一条露出乳沟的连衣裙。

除非有人能靠着小腿认人。

还没改名之前，金东樱坐在中本悠子后座，看黑板总会被中本悠子连成排的耳洞吸引注意力。偶尔会有想伸手摸一摸的想法，问她打这么多耳洞难道不疼么。

金东樱伸出的手还悬在半空，制服袖口带动橡皮滚下桌子，最终停在中本悠子椅子正下方。金东樱不爱麻烦别人，使劲伸腿也没够到，反而踢到椅子腿，中本悠子恶狠狠回过头来，一双圆眼睛凶巴巴瞪着。

“干嘛啊，好学生上课也这么吵么？”金东樱没回话，用铅笔指了指地面，中本悠子嘴上说着打扰人睡觉之类不耐烦的话，还是弯下腰替她捡起来。

丢回金东樱桌面上，“哇，可惜你脸长得这么好看，小腿怪物。”

金东樱不甘示弱，“彼此彼此。”

“我那是带足球部训练搞出来的。”

金东樱没再理她，数学老师已经向这边多看了几眼，她可不想因为课堂纪律，被点名字或者更严重去走廊罚站。

金道妍从回忆里抽离时，中本悠子已经在整理属于她的那间衣柜，把那些看起来抹布大小的衣服，用衣架挂好。“你要和我一起住么？”金道妍指了指自己，满脸的不知所措。过惯了一个人的舒服日子，从天而降一个同事兼不太熟的老同学同居，这经历怎么看都不够美妙。

她的上一任室友还是李泰绒，在因为抢客人大吵一架后，把人气得搬去隔壁。

所以金道妍在独居近半年后，喜提第二任室友。她倒没觉得一个人住会无聊，不过是躺在床上不想动的时候，没准能有个人指使一下跑跑腿。

现在两个人还没熟到这种地步。

中本悠子头疼的事情太多了，她不知道陪酒要具体做些什么，这家店是不是还需要她陪睡，酒水分成到底能有多少，她要在这里工作多久才能还上她爹欠下的高利贷。这些问题都压得她透不过气来，她又不好直接去问这位前辈，似乎不太合礼节。

好在金道妍先开口，她也是在试探中本悠子有没有认出她。“你叫什么名字？”

“中本悠子。”

像是听到什么笑话一样，金道妍夹着烟的手胡乱摆了几下，手指和烟都是细长的。“我是说花名那种，到这儿来为什么还要说真名，不是应该和现实分开么？”不知道别人是怎么想的，最起码金道妍是如此，她生怕别人认出，就像现在，还扯七扯八的，说些高深莫测的话，以防中本悠子想起她是谁。

中本悠子的行李不算多，除了衣服外基本没什么，全部整理好之后，就一直坐在被炉里思考花名的事情，不知不觉吃掉了小半篮桔子。

金道妍心里记上一笔账，这鬼地方水果卖这么贵，回头要找这丫头收钱。

下午四点半，李泰绒挽着李永琴准时来敲门，她们三个每天上班之前都会一起去吃饭。金道妍太懒了，人家都来敲门了，她还躺在那没换衣服没化妆。

隔壁的朋友们还不知道来了新同事，一左一右把中本悠子围在中间，各种奇怪的问题轮番问个不停，硬生生吵出了二十多个人的阵势。

“吵死了，都是女的，至于这么好奇么？”

至于，中本悠子的眼神在这句话后，就没从金道妍身上离开过。她大大方方站在衣柜前换衣服，圆润有弧度的乳房，平坦紧致的细腰，不加遮掩地呈现在眼前，这间屋子里没有比这更美丽的风景了。

问题还在继续，但兴致头上的只有两个姓李的，她俩也很快意识到无趣，催着金道妍少打点阴影吧，看着又不胖。

喷香水最好出门前最后的收尾工作，这三个像以往那样嘻嘻哈哈走到门口，才发现中本悠子还愣着。

“我用不用换一身衣服，毕竟第一天上班……”中本悠子越说越没有底气，手指攥紧裙角。金道妍叹了一口气，走到她面前双手搭在肩膀上，“你要相信你自己，男人们喜欢漂亮女人，姐姐你够漂亮的了。”

果然，和金道妍所预想的一致，人们对新鲜事物的好奇心总是一成不变的。第一天上班看起来还很拘谨的中本悠子，围坐在各式各样的男人中间。都是二十几岁的人了，总不至于是没和异性这么近距离接触过，但要各个都讨好一番，还是需要一定的技巧。

中本悠子显得手足无措，尽管她闪闪发亮的耳坠点缀着这间小巷深处的小店面。皮肉生意永远不会缺少人光顾，在这个车水马龙的城市，还是有人会把这里当做最温暖的依靠。

“悠子的胸部看起来很好摸的样子，可以让我摸一下么？”刚下班的职场白领把手伸向中本悠子的胸前，像是呆住了一样，中本悠子也没躲闪一下，愣着被人拧了下乳头，后知后觉捂住嘴发出羞耻的呻吟。

男人喜欢这样的反应，青涩，有趣，更色情。

其实这在店里是再正常不过的事情，什么样的客人都有，客人就是上帝，根本容不得你拒绝。小酒吧本来做的只有喝酒的生意，在双方都同意的前提下，自然是可以去隔壁的love hotel一夜情，金道妍把这也当做是工作的一部分延伸。

莫名其妙，金道妍今天突然看不顺眼，欺负刚上班的新人算什么能耐。

“铃木先生，最近我看日亚上新出了几款水獭的羊毛毡，销量不错呢。”别看这个男的色眯眯毛手毛脚，意外地是个毛绒控，私下里偶尔会给她发一些水族馆小动物的可爱视频，问她什么时候有时间能一起去看。

铃木先生听到自己的大好物，还以为金道妍对他终于有了些兴趣，也没再多管新人。

“妍妍也喜欢水獭么，水獭真的是很可爱的小动物呢，你看，”说着从公文包里掏出系着绒毛仓鼠挂坠的手机，“它们睡觉的时候几只会凑在一起，吃东西要把石头放在胸前，小爪子抓紧贝壳，在石头上用力地敲，还会用爪子沾着水洗脸，真的非常可爱呢。”金道妍随便应和着，她哪里在意这些，还不如把男人哄开心多开几瓶酒来得实在。

隔壁桌的中本悠子经过了刚才的插曲后，强打起精神，虽然这种逢场作戏让大阪女孩不太适应，没办法，为了生存。

此时金道妍没办法再多分精力给别人，铃木这个变态的手已经快伸到大腿根部。这种程度的暗示已经不能够说是暗示了，金道妍拉着铃木起身，走向小酒吧的卫生间。

昼夜颠倒的上班时间让中本悠子一时难以适应。才只是第一天，她在手账本上大概算了下今天的收入，又翻到最后一页，和要还的数目相比还差上好大一截。她抱着被子在床上滚了几圈，给自己加油打气。

金道妍还没回来。

第一天还没来得及留联系方式，中本悠子只好干等着，困得快窝在沙发上睡着，就先去洗澡了。

等中本悠子裹着浴巾出来，金道妍正抽着烟，以一种极为诡异的姿势，对着床边的全身镜岔开腿，一边摸着那些青青紫紫的痕迹一边龇牙咧嘴。抬眼发现中本悠子从浴室出来，才吐了个烟圈。

“真他妈是个变态，能聊着水獭的同时插我，插完了压我身上还要问，这周末有时间一起去水族馆么。长了满脑门的痘，要不是花钱大方，谁要多看他一眼。”

金道妍脱下露出半个屁股的热裤，布料紧贴在皮肤上，每摩擦一秒对她来说都是折磨。“悠子姐姐可以帮我找一下药膏么，就在电视柜小药箱里面。”语气变换迅速，和刚才吐槽的仿佛不是用一个人。中本悠子先回浴室换上睡衣，才去帮忙找到消肿药。

“是这个么？”

金道妍点点头，烟灰落在地板上，“我等悠子姐姐等了好久。”

金道妍张开腿坐在床沿，中本悠子只好跪在地板上。这个姿势看起来很犯规，对中本悠子来说也的确很犯规，她眼前直接对上的是金道妍的黑色丁字裤，只有一条细绳，下面只瞄了一眼也能看出有些红肿。

药膏是乳白色的，挤在手上是黏腻的触感。

中本悠子先从腿上的瘀伤开始涂起，中本悠子一直不是很明白，为什么会有人喜欢在别人身上留下这样的痕迹。看上去真的好疼，手指每次碰到青紫时，金道妍都会倒吸一口气，中本悠子还以为是力气太大，小心翼翼像是在对待易碎手工艺品。

收回手，满脸歉意望着金道妍。

金道妍也不知道怎么的，看见她这幅样子就想欺负。

带着中本悠子的手指挑开那根细绳，摸上两瓣已经肿起的阴唇，和因为过度揉弄还挺立着的阴蒂。中本悠子想抽回手，除了洗澡和少有的几次自慰外，中本悠子从来没碰过别的女人的性器官。这和给男人打飞机不一样，手上握着的东西自己怎么都不可能有。而手指下的这一套，被人触碰会带来怎样的快感，自己再清楚不过。

这种认知让人怪难为情的。

金道妍手腕使了力气，按住中本悠子的手指，甚至还加了一根。

“明天去把指甲上这些卸掉，痛死了，要不就换我插你。”

并合着插入时，金道妍也开始有些后悔，原本只是想逗逗新人的，弄到现在快要哭了的人却是她自己，爽哭当然也算是哭的一种。对方才只是第一天上班，自己倒是坚持了差不多两年，不找点乐子怎么能行。

起初还是这样的相处模式，金道妍打算把从那两个姓李的那受的气都撒在新人身上。所有人都知道她伶牙俐齿，不管干什么都不吃亏。可关西人天生的开朗热情，让中本悠子适应很快，也会在吧台靠着男人撒娇，回了公寓再骂早泄是病要去看啊大爷。

就连做爱都适应了起来。

分不清谁更多主动一些，大概取决于心情，兴头上会搂着脖子缠绵接吻，有脾气也会变成咬痕出现在对方身上。

金道妍以前从来没觉得自己会迷恋上一具女人的身体，和她自己一样的构造。她习惯让中本悠子坐在她腿上，唇舌痴缠的时候手指绕着外阴打圈，直摸到对方情动水淋淋起来，才恶劣地碰碰藏在里面的阴蒂。

她也没想过哪天还会给别的女人口交。舌尖抵开细缝，也不深入，给她一点甜头就可以听到毫不掩饰的叫床声。

各种道具也都毫不吝啬使用在对方身上，和流连忘返的常客比起来，似乎她们两个更加像是性瘾者。金道妍把跳蛋的开关调到最大档，中本悠子扬起白皙的脖颈，像是濒死的天鹅，发出求救的信号声。

“哐。”隔壁传来的砸墙声提醒着，这场性事也许还有两名观众，哦不是听众。

“金道妍你他妈大半夜不睡觉属狐狸的啊骚什么骚！”李泰绒中气十足喊了一嗓子，她俩可能天生不对盘，从认识到现在都在吵架。

金道妍本来是想关掉跳蛋，用道具做爱只能爽到一个人，她自己还不是湿着。但她被李泰绒乐得直不起腰，中本悠子的呻吟求饶全都视而不见。

所以，当天晚上，中本悠子是在金道妍夸张的笑声中，潮吹了。

床单是金道妍洗的，她主动承担了这份苦差事。小公寓里洗衣机甩干功能坏掉了，中本悠子被她气得一上午没和她说过一句话，她只好去隔壁找李永琴来帮忙，又被李泰绒嘲笑了。把床单晾在公寓的天台上，正赶上中本悠子买了早饭回来。“悠子。”金道妍在身后叫她，一个名字而已，说出了千回百转的甜蜜。

李永琴被酸的不行，抖抖满身鸡皮回了房间。

中本悠子买了现成的三角饭团，厨房里还有她提前煮好的味增汤。金发女孩今天穿了件白色连衣裙，领口还能看到金道妍或者是哪个恩客在锁骨嘬出的吻痕。太瘦了，像是太阳一照在她身上，就会变成泡沫消失不见一样。金道妍害怕失去，所以她抢先把中本悠子抱在怀里，认为这是一个求原谅的方法。

“松手，我盛汤呢。”

说话了就好，金道妍乖乖坐在餐桌旁。

这感觉太像是一个家了，热乎乎的早饭，天使一样的美人，金道妍被自己这种奇怪的念头恶心到，低头喝了一口味增汤。

皱起眉头，“不是我成天吃精液吃多了味觉失常吧。”

中本悠子把碍事的刘海别到耳后，端起碗也尝了一口。“没什么问题啊，我照着我妈妈的食谱做的啊。”

怎么可能，这么咸中本悠子还喝得下去她不会是被我气傻了吧。金道妍在内心碎碎念，这下还得攒钱领人去看病。中本悠子憋不住乐出声，反正她是打定主意不告诉金道妍，多加了一勺盐谁尝能不咸啊。

刷碗的工作自然又交给了金道妍，中本悠子贴心地帮忙把黑色长发束成马尾。

中本悠子都洗好了一盒草莓，金道妍还对着几个碗假哭，“我也太惨了吧，刚洗完床单还要洗碗，这一双纤纤玉手都快成泡椒凤爪了。”

中本悠子赶紧一个草莓塞到她嘴边，“还说呢，不玩那么狠能天天洗床单么？”金道妍甩锅，“这么说还是你弄湿的呢，水是你出的，床单也应该你洗。”中本悠子说不过金道妍，吃的也堵不住她的嘴，最后只好使出杀手锏。

“行啊，不想洗床单是吧，那以后一周两次，还得我自己选日子。”

“悠子姐姐我错了。”金道妍认错比谁都快。

如果忽略掉这两个人的职业，现在的同居生活真的不错。

很难得，两个人休息日都是室内派，金道妍躺在床上看电视剧，中本悠子用手机看刚更新的动漫，零食就放在两个人中间，主要还是金道妍吃的多，她吃多少都不长肉，中本悠子羡慕得不行，和李泰绒一起在跑步机上锻炼的时候，合起伙骂金道妍肠子可能不长弯。

女孩子每天都会有各种新鲜的话题，热播的电视剧，当红的人气组合，ins上大火的甜品店，当季流行的美甲图案，美妆博主推荐的大热口红，杂志种草的日常穿搭。两个人就像有自己的小世界，只容得下彼此，又从来不会觉得疲惫。

高潮过后，金道妍一个人泡在浴缸里，懒得动一下，一旁中本悠子居然还有力气冲淋浴洗头发。她想起当初还是青春期的时候，觉得情侣之前一起洗澡是件很甜蜜的事情，真相其实是要么事前要么事后，不管哪种都能累死人。

她和中本悠子做过很多情侣应该做的事情，她这样的人是不能和爱情沾边的。

可她甚至不知道该如何具体定义她们之间的关系，或者更严肃来说，中本悠子到现在还没认出她就是高中的金东樱。

会有那么一天的，但没人想到这一天来的这么快。

发薪水之后的第一个休息日，金道妍特意花了半个小时坐地铁，找个没人会认出她的银行去办理转账手续。所以她没想到，一回头就对上中本悠子打量的目光，ID卡上的证件照自然也被看了个清楚。

没人解释什么，等到各自办理好事情，才一前一后走到街边的长椅上坐下来。

金道妍心里说不出的烦，从包里找出一只烟点上。

“我记得你高中的时候不是说要全家移民去海外，所以才休学的么？”中本悠子问到，“当时好像离校园祭没剩几天，你们乐队还排了一个节目，听说你要休学，乐队其他人从排练的教室跑出去送你……”

“你不也是么，听说申请了哪个学校来着的法学系，不是很有前途的么？”

剩下的话都没能说出口，原以为彼此会有不错的未来，现在却在一家小酒吧里做起同事，住在同一间公寓，在同一张床上做爱。人与人之间的缘分高深莫测，这一团糟的生活中，现在最起码还有个可以靠在肩上喘口气的人。

中本悠子夺过金道妍指尖的女士烟，她根本不会，只是觉得这个气氛比较适合做这种事情。“我爹竞马把家底输了个精光，包括我，不出来卖也许我就组织的人轮奸了，再大卸八块扔进东京湾喂鲨鱼。”

“我妈嫁的日本男人出轨了，她自己又被查出来胃癌。”

她们通过同一个滤嘴，把尼古丁分别吸入进不同的肺部，似乎这样做，能把悲伤最大程度的减少。

“我好惨啊。”

“我更惨。”

“晚上还有个都硬不起来的老头要自慰给他看。”

“我昨天碰上一个秃头大叔，几把可能没你手指头长。”

“哦，那还是你比较惨。”

虽然这么说有些鸡汤嫌疑，但不管生活有多乱七八糟，日子还是要继续过。金道妍明显感觉到，自从那天聊过后，中本悠子在和她刻意保持距离。或许只是从旧时相熟的东京私立高中同学，变回了热海小酒吧为了第一名奖金拼个你死我活的陪酒女。

这个月的top是中本悠子。

金道妍不意外，中本悠子做什么事都有她自己的执着。能把熟客的姓名身高职业喜好全部记住，也应该得到这笔奖金。

其实并不算多，和中本悠子手账本最后一页的数字相比。

休息日金道妍是被中本悠子弄醒的，卸干净的指甲露出淡粉色的甲床，手指在身体里抽插的感觉并不好受。显然中本悠子不是打算用性爱开始这一天，见金道妍睡醒，胡乱在床单上蹭干净湿漉漉的手指，和金道妍交换了一个早安吻。

她今天格外的兴奋。

金道妍摸不着头脑，但还是依着中本悠子的话，去洗漱化妆准备出门。

直到迈出家门，金道妍才知道中本悠子要带她去大阪。像是第一次离开家长单独出远门的学生，对着地图怎么也找不到北。

她们只有一天的时间，这次旅行注定和愉快无缘。

大半的时间都用来坐车，中午吃了顿能把舌头烫出泡的御好烧，在地标建筑物照了两张游客照。回程的新干线上，金道妍又累又困，心想着还不如上班。中本悠子回到关西就像充了电，又是干劲十足的元气悠子。

隔壁两个讨债鬼来问有没有带手信。

中本悠子却急急忙忙拉着闭眼睛走路的金道妍来到公寓的小阳台，手里拎着两袋子烟花。金道妍心想，难道是什么约会流程么，怎么都到床边上了还不让我睡觉。中本悠子拿出两只，点着分给金道妍。

硫化物的气味其实不好闻。

“我好想像以前一样，牵着姐姐的手和爸爸妈妈一起，看一次淀川岸边的花火大会……”原来真的有人会因为这种火光和爆炸而感到幸福，金道妍认命般高高举起手臂，在黑夜里划亮一个又一个没人看得懂的符号。

另一只手握住中本悠子，“没关系，我是悠子姐姐的妹妹啊。”


End file.
